


最心爱的宝贝

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳原著向三强au原本是我在个fanart底下留言的脑洞，我的留言一天到晚被按爱心提醒最后我决定动笔了OAO原本的顺序是第一场挑战-晚会-第二场挑战-第三场挑战，我稍微调换了一下圣诞晚会跟第二场挑战的顺序。我一直不是很擅长描写场景，比较擅长的是情感描写，总觉得写三强au这种吃剧情、场景描写的有点吃力🧐所以那个部分很少哈哈哈哈
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 原著向三强au  
> 原本是我在个fanart底下留言的脑洞，我的留言一天到晚被按爱心提醒最后我决定动笔了OAO
> 
> 原本的顺序是第一场挑战-晚会-第二场挑战-第三场挑战，我稍微调换了一下圣诞晚会跟第二场挑战的顺序。
> 
> 我一直不是很擅长描写场景，比较擅长的是情感描写，总觉得写三强au这种吃剧情、场景描写的有点吃力🧐所以那个部分很少哈哈哈哈

莱姆斯不见了。

满月是上个礼拜，而且还是掠夺者们陪着莱姆斯的。自从二年级莱姆斯被西里斯发现是狼人之后，就再也没有无缘无故消失过。西里斯在宿舍里面来回踱步。地图上面没有莱姆斯的名字，他找遍了城堡每个角落都没有莱姆斯的踪影。

詹姆跟彼得也很担心莱姆斯，但是显然担心的程度不一样。詹姆安慰西里斯说莱姆斯突然离开学校一定有原因，莱姆斯不是那种会丢下朋友一声不吭离开的人。

西里斯才发现自己这份着急已经过了友情的那条线。这个瞬间他才理解自己对莱姆斯的感情是什么。跟对其他的掠夺者不一样。莱姆斯不一样。那些在意、那些占有、那些快乐和悲伤，关于莱姆斯为什么总是能够轻易的牵动他的情绪，关于为什么只有莱姆斯能够让他平静下来。西里斯的心脏在胸口狂跳。他又要像六年级那样了吗，直到要失去才懂得珍惜？在他意识到莱姆斯对他的意义的时候？

西里斯彻夜未眠，盯着地图冀望着代表莱姆斯的小点出现。隔天早晨的第二场挑战早被他抛到脑后。

西里斯浑浑噩噩的被詹姆跟彼得拖到黑湖旁边，他毫无心思听从赛前指示，四处张望，找寻脱逃的机会。然后他看见布斯巴顿的勇士抱着他们在第一场挑战得到的金蛋。就在那个瞬间，他想起了他的金蛋如何被开启。

莱姆斯很兴奋的拖着西里斯往级长浴室跑去。几分钟前他冲进公共休息室，抓了西里斯跟那颗只会发出刺耳噪音的金蛋就跑。在路上他只是神秘的说，我知道要怎么正确的打开金蛋了。西里斯任凭莱姆斯拖着他走。

西里斯看着拉着他的手的莱姆斯，头发还在滴水，水滴从发梢滚落，打湿了底下的白色衬衫。莱姆斯大概是洗澡到一半跳起来，全身湿答答的随手套上衬衫长裤就来找西里斯了。衬衫只随意的扣了底下的几颗扣子，领口敞开，过往的伤痕一览无遗。西里斯看的有点脸颊发红。

但是莱姆斯现在不是很在乎这个，他对着一扇大理石门说出口令，石门敞开了，西里斯被拉着进去。

这是他第一次进到级长浴室里面。虽然说莱姆斯从五年级就是级长了，而掠夺者们摸遍了霍格沃兹的每个角落，但西里斯就是没有进来过级长浴室。里面的堂皇富丽让他看呆了。莱姆斯接着拉他到一幅彩绘玻璃面前，画作里面的是人鱼，猖狂的在水里歌唱。

“人鱼⋯⋯”

莱姆斯扯了扯他俩还牵在一起的手，沉浸在解出谜底的兴奋里，“在水里打开金蛋看看。”

**Come and seek us where our voice sound,  
寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，  
We cannot sing above the ground.   
我们在地面上无法歌唱。  
And while you’re searching, Linder this:   
当你搜寻时，请仔细思量：  
We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,  
我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。  
An hour long you’ll have to look,   
你只有一个钟头的时间，  
And to recover what we took,   
要寻找和夺回我们拿走的物件，  
But past an hour——the prospect’s black   
过了一个小时便希望全无，  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.   
它已彻底消逝，永不出现。**

“我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝”

西里斯全身发凉。他知道莱姆斯在哪里了。

在黑湖里面。在他妈的水里，在人鱼声音响起之处。人鱼绑架了他，莱姆斯作为西里斯最心爱的宝贝被带走了。

一个小时，这就是他全部拥有的时间。一个小时的时间救出莱姆斯。虽然歌声说“过了一个小时便希望全无”，邓不利多不会允许这种事发生的，对吧⋯⋯？如果他没有救出莱姆斯的话，莱姆斯会被人鱼永远带走吗？莱姆斯又因为西里斯而陷入危险，虽然六年级那次应该是莱姆斯本人才是“危险”，但，莱姆斯又得要为了西里斯而付出代价吗？因为西里斯的愚蠢、因为西里斯嫌七年级的生活无聊才参加三强，害莱姆斯现在躺在冰冷的湖底。

莱姆斯才是那个应该要站在这个位置的人，如果不是因为他想要专心准备NEWTS而没有投入自己的名字的话。莱姆斯勇敢、温柔、忠诚、聪明、狡黠，莱姆斯才应该是那个勇士，而不是现在让他陷入这种情况的西里斯。如果他没能救出莱姆斯的话怎么办？西里斯觉得他要恐慌发作了。

他恍惚之间听到邓不利多宣布挑战开始。他跳下湖泊，用变形咒在脖子上变出鲨鱼的鳃裂，嘴巴叼着魔杖，全力往湖中心游去。莱姆斯跟西里斯一起研究出了这个变形咒，陪着西里斯练习了无数次，确保万无一失。

西里斯还对自己的手掌脚掌做了一点变形，蛙类的蹼方便他更有力的滑水。他一路上闪避湖底的生物、水草。他承担不起失去莱姆斯，他不能、不行、不可以失去莱姆斯。心里的恐惧驱使他用全速前进，没费心管早已被远远甩在后头的另外两个勇士。

西里斯顺利的抵达人鱼重重护卫守着的地方。那些人鱼不像彩绘玻璃上的那样拥有令人窒息的美貌，相反地，胡须从脸部四周延伸出，肤色蜡黄泛灰，手上握着三叉戟。

看似是首领的人鱼向西里斯靠近，“霍格沃兹的勇士啊————”

但是西里斯没费神搭理，他闪身穿过重重的护卫，一个切割咒切开了绳索，拉着莱姆斯往水面游去。人鱼首领连话都还没讲完西里斯转头就不见了，留下人鱼们面面相觑。

“现在的人类小孩都这么急性子的吗⋯⋯”

当西里斯带着莱姆斯破出水面的时候，群众响起震耳欲聋的欢呼，甚至是另外两个学校的学生也为西里斯拔得头筹而尊敬的鼓掌。但是西里斯没有听见，他只把心思放在莱姆斯身上。

西里斯轻柔的拉着莱姆斯游到岸上，不知道谁搭了把手拉了他们两个上去，莱姆斯的眼睛还是闭着。西里斯颤抖的手拂上莱姆斯的脸庞，后者缓慢的睁开眼睛，带着刚醒来的沙哑说，“西里斯？”

旁边的彼得跟詹姆扶着两个人站起来，西里斯盯着他，然后突然一把把他整个人抱紧在怀里，说话的时候声音因为担心而破碎，“Moony你没事吧？你一整个晚上消失我快担心死了。人鱼没有对你做什么吧？你感觉还好吗？”

“Pads⋯”莱姆斯的手穿过西里斯的腋下抱住他，在西里斯的肩头找到了他的位置“我没事，不用担心我。”

在一旁待命的庞弗雷夫人没有打破这个瞬间。西里斯或是莱姆斯也都没有指出莱姆斯作为西里斯“最心爱的宝贝”被人鱼带走具有什么含意。

他们任凭这份没说破的感情在空气里发酵。

tbc. 


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有错！我填坑了各位（虽然还没完全填上但
> 
> 是篇太久没写文的复健文学

自上一场挑战已经过了一个多月，西里斯一直不是很敢去回想到底发生了什么事。

虽然他们两个没有任何一人去提起，像是达成某种共识不去谈论。但事实是自从西里斯意识到自己的感情之后，一切都变得无法容忍。

拉文克劳的那个总是对莱姆斯投怀送抱的女孩、莱姆斯负责的那群布斯巴顿跟德姆斯特朗、甚至连已经在跟詹姆约会的莉莉还有詹姆彼得他都觉得无法容忍。感觉像是他终于知道一直以来为什么他不喜欢莱姆斯跟别人待在一起，然后在疯狂吃飞醋的道路上笔直前进。

他甚至不是莱姆斯的男朋友，甚至没有告诉莱姆斯他喜欢他。

西里斯不知道从何开口。更多成分是他害怕莱姆斯会有什么反应。

他会反感吗？他会害羞、会惊讶、会生气、会开心———他会对西里斯有一样的感觉吗？

下个礼拜就是舞会，而麦格教授早在好一阵子前就非常郑重的告(警)知(吿)他，作为霍格沃兹的勇士必须要领开场舞。

不知所措这个形容词用在西里斯身上感觉有点奇怪，毕竟他总是毫不费力的散发着一种优雅。但是，他现在很不知所措。

不是说他对社交舞有什么问题，虽然他不想承认，但是身为布莱克家族还是有些优势的。华尔滋当然没问题，甚至探戈、狐步、维也纳华尔滋他都会跳。问题是，舞伴。

就算自从公布有舞会后，来邀西里斯作为舞伴的人大概可以绕霍格沃兹十圈。然而重点是他不想当其中的任何人的舞伴。他只想莱姆斯当他的舞伴。

莱姆斯也有不少人邀请他做舞伴，对此西里斯不会说意外。他自然正是知道莱姆斯有多好的那个人。那个小狮子身上有太多伤疤盖不过的美好，看到这点的更不可能只有西里斯。邀请他的人从他负责接应的布斯巴顿的女巫到甚至德姆斯特朗的几个男巫。

莱姆斯拒绝了每个人。而拒绝的原因是什么？莱姆斯只跟了当事人耳语，然后还亲了每个来邀请他的男男女女的脸颊一下。

对此西里斯嫉妒到近乎发狂。

对于那些不是“高贵”纯血统家族出生的巫师，社交舞并不是必备技能。所以麦格教授专门开了一堂新的课程给那些不会跳舞的学生。

西里斯自然是不必参加，詹姆和彼得跟着他们的女伴一起参加了。然而莱姆斯要在名单上签上自己的名字的时候被西里斯阻止了。

别签，我教你就好了，他说。

事实上是他不想、不能、无法让莱姆斯牵着某人的手、搂着某人的腰、领着某人转圈。不，他做不到，光是想像就让他嫉妒到眼前发黑。

莱姆斯挥动魔杖让音乐响起。莱姆斯昨天问他说能不能帮他加强训练。他说好。他又怎么会拒绝又一个搂着莱姆斯的机会呢？

手牵着手，另一手搭在对方的腰。晚会要跳的是很基本的三步华尔滋，一二三一二三，其实没什么难的，也没什么好加强训练。

莱姆斯不过是在找借口。

“西里斯。”莱姆斯在西里斯领他转圈的时候开口，“我知道你教我的一直是女步。你再不约我我就要答应布斯巴顿的那个女生了。”

西里斯绊到了自己，往莱姆斯倒去。莱姆斯没接好他，两个人重重的摔在地上。

“莱姆斯，”西里斯居高留下的看着他，黑发绑在脑后，“你刚刚说什么？”

“我有说什么吗？”莱姆斯转头不看他，“你听错了吧我什么都没说。”

“Moony，看着我。”西里斯笑得像个混蛋，他把额头靠上莱姆斯的，在他唇边呢喃，“你愿意当我的舞伴吗？”

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是不是说过下是舞会来着哈哈哈哈哈我觉得断在这里很好番外再来写舞会甜文（坑永远填不完


End file.
